<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sure, why not? by Bearfacedcheek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698963">Sure, why not?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfacedcheek/pseuds/Bearfacedcheek'>Bearfacedcheek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Revenge, served hot and cold [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multi, Rebound Sex, Revenge Sex, So much sex so little plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfacedcheek/pseuds/Bearfacedcheek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a sucking nihilistic pit in his stomach and an empty ache where his heart used to be. But there's a surprising number of people in Riverdale who want to make him feel better and he hasn't much left to lose.</p><p>"Sure, why not?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones/Ethel Muggs, Jughead Jones/Moose Mason, Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Revenge, served hot and cold [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sure, why not?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So i seem to be having a lot of ideas centered on revenge sex at the moment. I wonder why.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Veronica comes first of course. Or rather he goes to her. Strictly to deliver the heart breaking life fucking news. She already knew though, had stood when he entered with eyes unnaturally dry, something broken deeper he thinks than her heart. As if she has simply endured one too many betrayals for a girl of eighteen. He know show she feels.</p><p>It had been Veronica who’d thrown her leg over his hips. Sex was after all how she dealt with pretty much everything. He’d judged her for that once upon a time, but as she’d settled into his lap with eyes half dead, half on fire, and asked, “Wanna feel better?” he’d understood. There’s a hollow feeling in his chest that’s been growing since before he found out his girlfriend, the love of his fucking life he’d thought, was a cheat and a liar. So many lies, years and years of <em>you’re the one for me</em> lies piled up like dry wood ready to burn his heart down.</p><p>The nihilistic pit in his stomach, the one he brought back with him from the dead, sucks blacky at his good sense. “Sure,” he shrugs like it doesn’t matter. He thinks it probably doesn’t. “Why not?”</p><p>Veronica is, he muses after as he walks home from the Bon Nuit, a pretty incredible fuck. It’s wasn’t like making love to Betty, one sided love it turns out and what stupid bastard he is not to have seen that. It wasn’t tender or emotional but holy fuck it was good. She’d ridden him with abandon, nails scratching his chest, hair flying, tits bouncing so enticingly he’d had to reach for them to tug and twist her nipples till she’d cried out and shuddered over his cock, her pussy wet and grasping as she’d cum.</p><p>“Fuck, Jughead yes,” she’d hissed as he’d flipped them so he could pound into her. The feel of her, skin to skin, making his eyes cross. He’d never done it raw before, had never intended to until she’d whispered her vicious poison in his ear. “I never let Archie cum in me,” she’d told him, like a promise and pact of vengeance. She’d let him, out of pure spite, and hadn’t it felt good on a hundred levels, not all nasty and vindictive, to pour himself into her as she’d moaned out pleas to be filled with it, drowned in it, cleansed and reborn, free of Archie, in rivers of another man’s spunk.</p><p>Afterwards she’d look grim and satisfied and steel edged. But as he’d left she’d caught his arm turned his face to hers and kissed him gently, closed mouthed and chaste, on the lips. “You’ll be ok Jughead. People love you, don’t let her blind you to that.”</p><p>He hadn’t really believed her but there had certainly been people who wanted to make him feel better. Next came, of all the most unlikely she-devils, Cheryl Blossom.</p><p>“So my hypocrite cousin actually traded down?” she’d mused as she’d perched herself on the desk in front of him, where he’d been hiding out in the history classroom. “I’d have thought she’d have more sense than to throw her lot in with such an irredeemable man-whore. But I supposed the pussy wants what the pussy wants.”</p><p>He’d winced, well aware that Veronica isn’t the only oversexed teenager in Riverdale. “What do <em>you </em>want Cheryl?”</p><p>“I’m here to make you an offer, you penurious ingrate” she’d told him, haughty and impatient as ever. “My darling TT is endearingly worried about you. To ease her mind I proposed we offer you a little pick-me-up.”</p><p>“A pick-me-up?” he’d quirked an eyebrow suspiciously and shoved a hefty handful of chips into his mouth. He’d been eating a lot, even for him, since things went so dramatically south in his life.</p><p>“Of the ménage à trois variety.”</p><p>He’d sprayed crumbs all over her crimson skirt as he’d choked on his shock at her words and she’d given him a whithering look and brushed them off.</p><p>“What? Why?” he’d finally vocalised, though not particularly well, his surprise.</p><p>“Because TT loves you,” she’d told him simply and without obvious jealousy. “And because when we’ve discussed a threesome your name is the only one we’ve agreed on.”</p><p>“Wait you discussed threesomes?” none of this makes sense and the conversation is moving faster than his brain can compute. “And <em>you </em>agreed on me?”</p><p>“You’re not entirely hideous Jones,” the flick of her hair had been haughty and dismissive even as she’d given him as close to a compliment as she was capable of giving. “TT adores you and you’re mostly trustworthy. Of course the Betty whipped version would never have agreed to such a salacious endeavour.”</p><p>“Christ,” he’d run a hand over his face. What the fuck has happened to his life? He’d been about to tell Cheryl <em>thanks, but God no, </em>when Veronica’s words came back to him. <em>People love you</em>. People like Toni, offering what they can when there really isn’t anything that can help.</p><p>He’d takes a deep breath and lets it out into the hollow in his gut. “Sure, why not?”</p><p>Later at Thistle House he finds himself living every red blooded straight guy’s fantasy. Pumping lazily into Toni from behind as she kneels on the bed between Cheryl’s spread legs. Each of his thrusts travelling through their joined bodies, making the red-head’s admirable tits jiggle and her smudged lips open in gasps of pleasure.</p><p>Cheryl’s just as much an ice queen in the bedroom as out of it but she’s also pretty appreciative of a job well done, and considerably more into the aesthetics of the male body than he expected. She wasn’t going to let him inside, she’d made that clear at the start, not that he’d particularly relished the thought sticking his dick in a Blossom anyway. But she’d been more than happy to stroke his erection and guide him into Toni’s wet hole, taking a few moments to watch the slide of his flesh into her lover’s with obvious arousal.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful, babe,” she’d murmured. “Do you like his cock my love?”</p><p>Toni had very much liked his cock and, as he recalled from their night in the trailer so long ago, wasn’t shy about vocalising it. At least until Cheryl had crawled, lascivious as a porn star and graceful as a dancer, onto the bed and spread herself out beneath the darker girl.</p><p>He manages, and is pretty proud of himself for it, to make Toni cum in sync with Cheryl. The sight of them both falling apart while Toni jerks and convulses on his dick rocketing right to the top of the sexiest things he’s ever seen.</p><p>By some miracle he holds off on his own release until they switch it up. Toni rides his face while Cheryl kneels over him and hold her breasts around his cock as he titty fucks her, Toni’s juices lubricating the slide of his cock between those delicious firm globes and her nipples hard against his skin.</p><p>Afterwards, he sits with Toni, drinks coffee and talks about everything except Betty Cooper. “I missed you Toni,” he tells her, realising its true only as he says it.</p><p>“Missed you too Jones. You know I love you right?” it’s uncharacteristically demonstrative for Toni and he appreciates it all the more for that and pulls her into a hug.</p><p>“Love you too,” the pit in his stomach stops sucking for a fraction of a second in her warm, and strangely still platonic, embrace.</p><p>He imagines it will stop there. With three of the most beautiful women in Riverdale offering him sex and, as best they can, comfort.</p><p>It doesn’t.</p><p>Ethel’s “I liked you long before you got sexy Jughead,” is what makes him shrug off the knowledge that Ethel is a complete lunatic and indulging this might well tip her over into terrifying stalker territory.</p><p>“Sure,” he drags her into the girls bathroom and locks them in a stall. Seems like this is his life now. “Why not?”</p><p>Moose Mason, who he hadn’t even realised was back at Riverdale high and who he always found the least obnoxious - other than Archie of course, fucking Archie - of the jocks, lays his huge gentle hand on his shoulder and asks how he’s doing.</p><p>Jughead’s not bi but there’s a chance he’s not <em>not</em> bi, so when Moose asks him if he needs anything he thinks <em>sure, why not? </em>and lets his prep school roomie suck him off behind the bleachers.</p><p>All in all, he would say, it’s been a very strange week. That said a lot of random break up sex with a lot of beautiful people is one way, maybe not a healthy way, but one way, to handle being cheated on.</p><p>Lastly it’s her. <em>She </em>comes to him looking scared. Eyes huge and liquid green, hands wringing and reddened scars on her palms. “Juggie,” she chokes on her own tears. “I am so sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking. I love <em>you.”</em></p><p>Lies he thinks as he watches her cooly. Grateful in that moment for the people who’ve, in bizarre and oddly sexual ways, supported him through this. He feels more equipped to handle her lies than he would have been before.</p><p>He also feels powerful, confident that Betty Cooper is not, as he’d once believe, the only person who could ever want him. Ethel had gasped out that he was beautiful, “In every way, Jughead,” as he’d screwed her from behind in that bathroom stall. Toni had held him with love in her arms and tears in her eyes even while her lover, cruel as Cheryl can be, had handed him a drink and told him. “Hobo or not, you can do better.”</p><p>“What do you want Betty?”</p><p>“<em>You</em> Jughead, always”</p><p>The pit in his stomach bubble and spits. Lies, lies, lies. But he makes his expression calm and neutral. Thinks of beautiful, broken, Veronica and how much she yearns for vengeance. Maybe he could get it for her, pay her back for being there for him.</p><p>“Betty,” he makes his tone reluctant and sad, but keeps his anger. His burning, pulsing anger, hidden as he turns pleading. “Don’t.”</p><p>“Juggie,” she comes closer sensing chips in his armour. “Please, I’m sorry. It was stupid and I have no excuse but I’m asking you, begging you, to forgive me.”</p><p>He rubs his face and let himself remember how weak he’d always been for her, how malleable to her whims. It’s a painful memory but it’s useful, it strengthens his resolve and informs his charade. “Betts,” he chokes that old love filled nickname. “I can’t.”</p><p>She’s touching him now, so certain she has him, conceited in her power to make him forgive, just like that, not only her transgressions but years of deceit and lies of devotion. “We can still have Yale Jug. We can still have our life together. It was stupid,” again stupid she says, not wrong, not unforgivable, just a little dumb. He hates her. “But we can move on.”</p><p>He swallows, she’s too sure of herself to notice that the tremble in his fingers is feigned. “Betty,” he gasps and reaches for her face.</p><p>“Jug,” she kisses him and its all he can do not to throw up right there.</p><p>As he lays her down on the soft comforter of what used to be <em>their </em>bed he notices the blinds aren’t closed and hopes to God that Archie sees. He thinks he does a good job of <em>making love</em> to her as tenderly as he used to. He’d considered being rough with her, degrading her, pushing her to do things he knows she’s not comfortable with. Maybe with an <em>I thought you were sorry </em>to persuade her. But he’s not actually that much of a shit, no matter how much he’s relishing turning this around on her, and lets not forget on Archie, when they’re done.</p><p>He makes her cum, and she actually has the audacity to cry out that she loves him as she comes undone, then he pulls out without finishing and gets dressed quickly while she watches with confused, watering, eyes and a questioning, “Jug?”</p><p>“We can’t do this Betts,” he sits beside her on the bed feigning regret in his voice and agony in his eyes. “We can’t.”</p><p>She doesn’t seem to know what to say and he takes advantage of her silence. “From experience I can tell you,” he sighs dramatically. “Come clean straight away Betty.”</p><p>She shakes her head in confusion.</p><p>“You should tell you boyfriend Betts,” he furrows his brow in an attempt at looking pained and sincere. “It’ll be better than finding out later.”</p><p>“What?” she grasps at him as he moves to stand. “Juggie you <em>are</em> my boyfriend.”</p><p>Jerking away he lets his anger rise, knows its darkening his eyes and hardening his jaw, he knows how scary he can be when he allows himself to be. Betty’s eyes widen, satisfyingly alarmed.</p><p>“Fuck that, Betty,” he spits. “You cheated on me. You lied and lied and fucking lied for years. Nothing could make me take you back. Ok, nothing!”</p><p>She’s crying when he leaves, he’s not saying it feels good. But it doesn’t<em> not</em> feel good.</p><p>When he goes to school the next day, mostly to see Veronica, bringing this story of Betty's undoing with him like an offering before a queen, he finds that they’re friendly neighbourhood voyeur has finally done something useful. Though he wouldn’t normally be happy about his privacy, or that of his friends, being invaded. The latest video to circulate is causing a very satisfying stir in the halls of Riverdale high.</p><p>Veronica is gleeful, Chery and Toni unbothered, Ethel embarrassed, and Moose nowhere to be seen. Betty is devastated, humiliated and destroyed. Archie is furious, impotent in his rage as his Bulldogs slink away from his less than righteous anger and Jughead’s serpents close ranks around him. People that love him, Veronica had said.</p><p>Sweetpea slaps his shoulder and grins wolfishly. “Didn’t think you had it in you Jones.”</p><p>“You’re just jealous Sweets,” Toni shoots as she slips her arm through Jughead’s and shares a wicked grin with Veronica, who comes to his other side, laying her hand regally on his shoulder. “As you should be.”</p><p>“Christ,” he grumbles but he can feel the pit in his stomach shrinking and a grin rising in reply. Maybe he will be ok after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>